ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Journey
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will issue you a Star Crested Summons letter to take to Heavens Tower *Climb Heavens Tower and click on the Vestal Chamber door on the third floor. *Talk to the Star Sibyl who will direct you to the Windurst embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens. She will give you a key item, Letter to the Ambassador to take to the Windurstian Embassy. *Once in Ru'Lude Gardens, head to (I-9) and speak to Pakh Jatalfih for a cutscene. *Head to Delkfutt's Tower in Qufim, where you will need to climb up to the tenth floor and fight the NM giant Porphyrion. :*It is suggested that you have the Map of Qufim Island, which can be purchased in Lower Jeuno and the Map of Delkfutt's Tower, which is obtained from the quest The Antique Collector. *There are 10 floors in the Tower divided in 3 parts linked by teleport. Here are the locations of the stairs/teleports: :*1st Floor: E-6 (NW) :*2nd Floor: I-9 (SE, deadend at H-9, so go east first) :*3rd Floor: G-6 (J-8 is only a drop point from the floor above) :*4th Floor: I-6 (NE, deadends at G-7, H-9, J-9) :*5th Floor: H-9 (S, deadend at I-10, so go west first) :*6th Floor: J-10 (SE) :*7th Floor: F-6 (NW) :*8th Floor: (1st time): I-6 (NE) :*9th Floor: (1st time): I-9 (SE, this sends you back to 8th floor) :*8th Floor: (2nd time): F-9 -> 9th Floor :*9th Floor: (2nd time): F-6 -> 10th Floor *Once you are on the 10th Floor you fight Porphyrion at H-8 for Delkfutt Key. :*Porphyrion will drop 6 Delkfutt keys each and is a 10 minute respawn. *After everyone has a Delkfutt Key, trade the key to the floor at H-8 to activate the elevator. Descend the long stairway to return to the first floor. *Once you exit the door at the base of the stairs, you will see a large empty room ahead of you. There are three tunnels with solid doors at the end across this room. Windurstians want the left tunnel. Trade the key to the solid door at (M-7) to activate the cutscene with Windurstian Ambassador, Heimji-Keimji. *Return to the Windurst Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to Pakh Jatalfih first, then the ambassador's door to receive your reward. Image:DelkfuttsTower0.png|Lower Tower - Basement Image:DelkfuttsTower1.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 1 Image:DelkfuttsTower2.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 2 Image:DelkfuttsTower3.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 3 Image:DelkfuttsTower4.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 4 Image:DelkfuttsTower5.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 5 Image:DelkfuttsTower6.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 6 Image:DelkfuttsTower7.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 7 Image:DelkfuttsTower8.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 8 Image:DelkfuttsTower9.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 9 Image:DelkfuttsTower10.png|Upper Tower - Fl. 10 ---- Notes It is suggested that you start the quest Tenshodo Membership after you get back from the tower. This will make it much easier when you go to do mission 4-1. Game Description :;Mission Orders:As requested by the Star Sibyl, you are to render service at the Embassy of Windurst in Jeuno. Great responsibility and tact are required.